The Hunter and the Lamb
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: He's a hunter of creatures like vampires, werewolves, and his newest target is the Veela. "You're immune to our allure, that's quite impressive."-"You need emotions to want don't you?"
1. Chapter 1

AN: The story is AU and there are several changes that I think you are all wise enough to notice but if there are any questions go ahead. If anyone has read my other Harry Potter fic let me just say that this one is very different.

Chapter 1

The dark haired man carelessly kicked the blood matted werewolf as it groaned. The alleyway reeked of burnt fur, blood, and smoke. Drawing from unknown strength, the dog lunged forward. The man's face remained emotionless as he grabbed the neck of the animal and used inhuman strength to crush it's windpipe.

He threw the animal and watched it skid, "I thought the great Greyback would be so much more of a challenge."

The werewolf transformed back into a man as the moon became covered with clouds.

"Go to hell." Fenrir croaked out.

The stranger tsked, "I don't like your tone dog."

He sprinted behind the pack leader and twisted it's head with a sickening crack. The man stepped away and wiped his hands on his suit pants.

"A quick death, much more than you deserved." he mused in a cold voice.

The man took out a branding stick and watched as it lit with an eerie blue glow. He pushed the burning stick into the hide of the dead werewolf and smiled when a mark revealed itself.

He answered a sleek ringing phone, "Hunter Anderson here, the animal has been neutralized."

After, he dropped the phone and crushed it under the heel of his expensive Italian shoes. The man casually buttoned his pea coat and walked away without another sound.

/ /

/ /

/ /

His initials were H.P, that was all he knew about his self. That, and he was a hunter with the given name Anderson. One of ten born into the world for the single purpose of killing creatures. They were a gifted race created by unknown forces with powers like super strength, advanced minds, and a natural instinct to kill monsters. Somehow, they knew how to kill a vampire in every way possible, the weakness of werewolves, and the perfect weapon for any situation.

He put the hood of his robe up and moved into the underground room. H took his chair and stared at the nine other hunters with their hidden faces. The circular dark room was lit only by a single light.

Smith spoke, "Brother Anderson, we congratulate you on your ongoing success."

"Thank you Brother Smith." he bowed his head.

Sister Johnson cleared her throat, "We will all be leaving soon for individual missions and will not meet until two months time."

"Aye, sister." the group chanted.

Smith nodded, "Failure is not an option, dismissed."

The group simultaneously aparated and the building collapsed within itself. He made it to his hotel and quickly analyzed the scroll given to him.

Hmm apparently he was going to be quite busy.

/ /

/ /

/ /

At the moment he was Anderson because it was business. He dipped his sword in holy water and dodged two vampires. Rule one, creatures are all damned. The killer used his reflexes to stab the guards in front of the throne room. Rule two, mercy is for the pure. He created a patch of sunlight and shoved a vampire into it, smirking as it's flesh burned. Rule three, a hunter does not hurt the innocent. Anderson used two holy water dipped chains to behead multiple vampires in the throne room. Rule four, never show one's identity. He stabbed his wooden stake through the queens heart and broke her necklace off. Anderson smirked, rule five, a hunter kills.

He looked down at the fallen vampire king, "Damian, pleasure to meet you."

"You are nothing but a lowly, tainted half blood." the king insulted.

He laughed manically, "Leech, I am a _hunter_."

Realization came to Damian as he used his wooden stake to stab it's heart. The hunter pulled the vampire's head off and used his magic to send it to the European coven. It was his own personal warning. He leaned down and took the ring on the beheaded vampire's finger. The ring was pure silver with Celtic knots and the sign of the vampires. It was the ring handed down in the English Royal vampire family. Well, now it was his. The hunter unclothed his branding stick and got to work. He _was_ trying to send a message.

/

/

/

Fleur watched with worry as her mother stepped back into the Delacour mansion with a tired look on her face. She had heard the news, they had all heard. The entire English vampire coven had been massacred, even the king had fallen. As a Veela family, the news was upsetting. Vampires and Veelas had an alliance due to their common ancestry. If a vampire coven had fallen, a Veela flock might not be too far off.

She ran to her mother, "What happened?"

"I found out that the massacre was the handiwork of a hunter." Apolline sighed.

Fleur gasped, "No, I thought they were only legends."

"No my flower, every vampire at the scene was branded with the hunter's mark. Whoever it was, they were trying to send a message to all of us."

"Will they kill the hunter?"

"I am not sure they could, even if they tried."

"Does this mean the rumor about Fenrir's pack being killed is true?"

"We are not absolutely sure but it is more than likely."

Fleur fell onto the couch as she absorbed the information, "This hunter has gone for werewolves and vampires. We, the Veela, are next."

"If this hunter stays in England, we'll be fine." her mother assured her. "There will be another meeting tomorrow, would you like to come?"

She couldn't stop the excitement from creeping into her voice, "Really?"

"Yes." Apolline smiled tiredly.

She smiled, "I can't wait."

"Be down early." the half Veela dismissed her daughter.

Fleur sprinted up her stairs with a bounce in her step. She had always dreamed of going to a huge meeting like her mother always did. Her cousin Julietta had told her they were intriguing and her mother always had something interesting to share. She was finally growing up! Just the thought of it made her smile.

/

/

/

He raised an eyebrow at Sister Jones but let her enter his room. Her real name was Natalie Mercer and his friend. They had both been recruited at the same young age and bonded over the years.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned and handed her a glass of bourbon.

She jumped on his bed, "I heard what you did with the English coven."

"I did my job." he shrugged emotionlessly.

Natalie sighed, "You're too good at this, being a hunter I mean."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

She stared at him, "I feel like you're losing your humanity more and more."

"I feel the same as always." he shrugged.

"Do you?"

He stared at her beautiful silky brown hair, stormy blue eyes, and attractive body. In all honesty, the thought had crossed his mind of pursuing something with her but he was too dedicated to the job. A part of him would always care for her though and that was truly dangerous.

"When I'm around you, I am." he gave her a rare and genuine smile.

She gave him a suspicious look, "You're planning something big aren't you?"

"I'm going to show them that they have _much_ to fear." he replied.

Natalie gave a bell like laugh, "Just promise me to be safe."

"I love my job." he grinned.

/

/

/

Fleur was simply put, bored. The meeting was in a beautiful castle in the French countryside and a room that looked a lot like the congress building in America. Several groups of vampires and Veela sat in the room with grim expressions.

Suddenly, noises rang outside and everyone's heads shot up.

The European vampire king, Baldovino yelled, "Put the barriers up."

The Veela and vampire guards started to raise the magical and physical barriers. Fleur internally cringed at the loud noises going on outside. Everyone in the room stared at the door when a blood curdling scream rose.

The stone wall infused with magic started to shake loudly. Her eyes widened the wall exploded and pieces of the wall flew. Smoke covered the entryway and everyone stared.

"The damned of Europe all in one place, how convenient." a deep male voice said coldly.

A body was thrown into the center of the room and everyone gasped at the sight of a full Veela in avian form that was dead. A Veela in avian form was nearly impossible to kill. The fire and anger made it quite difficult.

Bodies of several vampires were also thrown into the room, all beheaded.

"Who shall I kill first, the leeches or the birds." the voice said contemplatively.

Two more avian Veelas were thrown inside. They gasped when they saw the bodies were branded with the sign of the hunter. A cross combined with swords and a star.

The voice sighed, "But if I kill all of you at the same time it'll ruin the fun."

Hundreds of wooden stakes flew out of the smoke and hit vampires around the room who fell dead.

"It's a difficult choice." a voice said inside the room.

The remaining living turned quickly and stared at the man in the center of the room. The creatures readied their wands and weapons at him. He wore a hooded jacket that covered his face and jeans strapped with several weapons. The hunter put his hands up and smirked.

"What would you like your last words to be?" Baldovino hissed.

The Veela queen Isabel interrupted, "Reveal your identity hunter."

"Now why would I do that?" he taunted.

Isabel leveled him with a glare, "You're surrounded and there is no way out for you."

"There's always a way out." the tall man said evenly.

Baldovino glared, "Kill him, he's killed almost all of my kind in this room."

"And I could kill you with my eyes closed." the hunter said with amusement.

Isabel moved towards him, "You're immune to our allure, that's quite impressive."

"You need emotions to want don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

The queen graced him with a small smile, "Maybe, if you surrender you may be shown mercy."

"I shall not give you mercy so you should not gift it to me." the hunter said before he disappeared and appeared behind Baldovino. "Rule two queen, mercy is for the pure."

He moved with inhuman speed and poured a bottle of holy water on the king as he screamed in agony. Baldovino collapsed just as the hunter pulled out a stake and stabbed the piece of wood directly into the vampire's heart. This had taken all of a minute.

"One last piece of advice, there's no point in running." the man said as if he were being kind and disappeared.

Fleur tried to absorb all the things that had happened but her thoughts were lost in the chaos in the room. Her sisters frantically ran around the room and moved to the bodies of the fallen vampires. This man had come and killed the hundreds of vampires with no visible effort or emotion. He was right, there was no point in running.

/

/

/

HP ran in the lightly lit streets of Paris until he saw his location, the beautiful Saint-Eustache church and the organization's weapon storage place. He moved to the back of the church and approached a beautiful angel statue. It was a women with her wings in a position like she was going to fly away wearing a robe. He channeled magic into his hand and touched the foot of the statue. The angel glowed brightly before he was transported into the catacombs beneath the church.

Anderson walked quickly amongst the lantern lit rooms full of workers until he made it to the main weapon's room. Centuries and wars worth of equipment lined the stone shelves. He started to take off all the weapons on him and found it took quite some time.

A grizzled old man approached him, "What you doing here Anderson?"

"I need weapons for hunting Veela." he smirked.

Patch laughed at his excitement, "Unless you use surprise getting near them is difficult. You'll need long range weapons, lots of crossbows. Just remember to use dragon blood dipped arrows because them birds heal quick."

"Give me a collapsible bow along with the crossbows." he asked.

The weapon's master nodded, "You're also strong enough to handle throwing axes. Your magic combined with your strength should make sure your throwing is deadly."

"I'll have to decide how to carry it all." he mused.

A female voice spoke behind him, "Depends on your plan of action."

"What do you suggest Wilson?" the handsome man asked without turning around.

She laughed, "They're Veela right? Use seduction."

"Hmm..." he turned towards her.

The blonde smiled, "They'll be attracted to you because a. you're hot, b. you're immune to the allure, and c. you're a really good actor."

"You don't mean.." he trailed off.

Wilson nodded, "Infiltrate the Veela ball by entering a relationship with one and strike there."

"The ball is in two months." H frowned.

She inspected a dart, "You'll have something to talk about at our meeting."

He could easily crash the ball but getting near a Veela would help him get information. Though, acting would be difficult.

"Any tips?" he asked.

The pretty girl tapped her chin, "Lots of attractive clothes and be sexy?"

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

Wilson walked off, "Your welcome."

"Want all of these wrapped up?" Patch asked.

He chuckled, "Add a couple guns in."

/

/

/

Fleur couldn't help the smile that slipped out when her cousin Colette told her the story about her newest boyfriend. After the council meeting, things had been harder to deal with but her cousin had forced her out to try and cheer her up.

"Fleur, stop being so mopey and brighten up." Colette sipped the wine she had charmed the waiter to get for her.

She pouted, "I am not mopey."

"Of course, and I'm totally not eye banging the hottie behind you." the full Veela said as subtly as always.

She gave her a look, "You're such a slut."

"Just look at him! His hair is perfect and his body is like a god." her cousin ignored her.

The blonde turned, "What is so great about him?"

Fleur's mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. The man had thick jet black hair that was gelled neatly and his glowing green eyes contrasted strongly. He wore a grey suit, matching pants, a crisp white shirt, a white silk tie with thin black stripes, and wing tip dress shoes. The man was incredibly handsome without a doubt, his face and body looked as if a sculptor had spent hours shaping them. Never in her life had she been so physically attracted to someone. She suddenly realized how the boys under her allure felt.

"What was that about me being a slut?" Colette snickered.

She pouted, "Well you are."

"Let's get going, the sale won't last forever."

"I am a Delacour, we do not rush."

"I am a full Veela who likes fire."

"...Let's get going."

They stood and walked toward the boutique they had gone out for. As they walked, she heard footsteps behind her. Fleur turned and gaped when the handsome man from before ran towards her.

"Hey I think..." he started

She should have known that he would be a pig just like the others. He probably came up to her expecting her number.

She gave him a disgusted look, "I'm so sick of guys like you trying to hit on me and drool. Get a life."

"Umm..." he gave her a strange look.

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Why are men such pigs?"

"Umm Kaiser." Colette tried to interrupt.

She shook her off, "Think before you hit on a girl again."

"I'm really sorry but you forgot your purse." the green eyed stranger held her bag up.

She turned crimson, "I...I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's fine." he gave her an amused smile.

Her cousin smiled, "Thank you for being such a good Samaritan, I'm Colette."

"I'm Fleur." she said as she looked at her feet.

The handsome man gave them a heart wrenching smirk, "Call me Anderson."

/

/

/

The girls were almost too easy to play. All he had to do was shoot a smile and they were like putty in his hands. Wilson was right, playing Veela was easier than expected. Fleur was buying him coffee to apologize but he had paid because he was a polite gentleman. Well, he was acting like one.

Fleur Delacour was an easy target because of her young age. From her file, he was able to get that she was more innocent than other Veela and less manipulative. Her cousin on the other hand...she was dangerous.

"You two are Veelas right?" he asked.

Colette smiled, "We are."

"You must be a wizard if you know what Veela are." Fleur pointed out.

He winked, "Smart and beautiful."

"What school did you go to?" Ms. Delacour asked with a blush.

He answered, "I went to an international magic school in America."

"We went to Beauxbatons." Colette added.

He smirked, "I knew you were French."

"What gave away it away? Our incredible elegance?" the cousin flirted.

The black haired man replied, "Of course, mademoiselle."

"We should keep him." Colette smiled at Fleur.

Fleur giggled, "He's a person not a dog."

"That remains to be seen." he joked.

Colette tilted her head, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty two." Anderson smiled.

The cousin winked, "I'm twenty and Fleur is nineteen."

"Not of age I see." he teased.

Fleur smiled, "You look like a businessman."

"I work in the muggle world as a consultant for businesses." he lied smoothly.

Colette giggled, "Fancy."

"It pays the bills." he shrugged.

Before they could continue the conversation, his phone vibrated loudly. He took out his phone and raised an eyebrow at the text.

"Is something wrong?" Fleur asked with worry.

He cleared his throat, "I'm so sorry but I've got to get going, a client needs me."

"That's too bad."Colette frowned.

Anderson stood and grabbed his leather briefcase, "Pleasure to meet you girls."

"You should come to Fleur's family party." Colette grinned.

He shook his head, "I couldn't."

"No, here's an invitation." Fleur handed him a golden envelope.

The charmer winked, "Thank you so much. See you at the party."

He kept an even pace as he walked off but when he turned into a dark alley, he sprinted forward. The alleyway turned chilly as he transformed his clothes into his usual leather jacket, weapon strapped jeans, and scuffed boots. Anderson smiled as his celestial bronze sword appeared in front of him. Celestial bronze had been utilized by hunters during ancient Greece and was a rare metal. The sword had a beautiful handle with intricate designs and the blade looked deadly. It had been made with metal cooled in holy water and dragon's blood while the core contained the purest silver in the world. A sword made for killing vampires and werewolves.

A deadly smile lit his face as he twirled the sword. He climbed the wall closest to him and started to sprint on the rooftops. Anderson flipped with angelic grace and inhuman speed until he made it to a warehouse on the edge of the city. He looked through the dirty windows on the roof and smirked when he saw White strapped to a chair with blood stuck to the man's clothes.

White wouldn't have to wait long. He pulled his hood up and shattered the windows as he jumped through. The hunter landed perfectly on his feet and sprinted to White.

"Magical bonds." he frowned.

White coughed up blood, "How else could they keep me?"

"Who is they?" Anderson asked as he used his magical sword to break the chains.

The injured man shakily stood, "Bloody dogs."

"How?" he asked confused.

White glared, "They've got..."

"Numbers and weapons." a voice growled.

He turned and stared at the three hundred werewolves that suddenly filled the room, "This isn't good."

"Oh, it is." the same man snarled.

They all transformed and surrounded him and his colleague. How did they transform when it wasn't the full moon? It wasn't possible.

He turned to White, "Let me aparate you out."

"Magical barriers." his friend stumbled.

He groaned, "No magic?"

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." White pulled out two spears and fought his pain to stand.

Anderson put his sword into his scabbard strapped onto his back and pulled out two bottles of liquid silver. He quickly created a large circle around himself and his partner.

"This is gonna be fun." he grinned manically and pulled out his bow along with a pack of silver arrows.

White laughed, "You're in love with the idea of death."

"I am suicidal." he said sarcastically.

The blonde behind him grinned, "Just be a good boy and kill."

Instead of replying, he rapidly killed the front row of werewolves surrounding him. White grimaced from the pain but utilized his spear like a well oiled machine. This went on for thirty minutes until Anderson ran out of arrows. He could feel the tiredness in his bones and could only imagine how much pain White was in. They had cut down half the dogs and the silver circle was growing smaller by the minute. He turned towards White who looked a little too pale and realized what he had to do.

"You're right, I'm in love with the idea of death." he grinned with a glint in his eye.

White breathed heavily, "What are you going to do boy?"

"Showing my love for death." he chuckled and used the dagger to pin White by his sleeve to the ground.

The older man attempted in vain to stand but he was too weak, "You'll get killed!"

"What do I have to live for?" he asked before he flipped out of the circle.

He let his instincts control him and felt as if he took a backseat. Everything he saw seemed like it was a movie and he wasn't in control. Anderson started to feel dizzy with a pounding headache and groaned before he blacked out.

/

/

/

He smelled antibiotics, that was his first thought. That, and his body felt dead tired. Every bone burned and his head pounded. The smell of sweet apples invaded his sense and forced him to slowly open his eyes. He realized that he was in a hospital and Natalie was by his side.

"Hello." he croaked.

She sighed tiredly, "You promised not to black out anymore."

"I had to." he tried to sit up but failed.

Nat rubbed her tired eyes, "You've been on this downhill slope ever since..."

"What was I suppose to do? I had to save White." he weakly argued.

She stared at him, "While losing yourself?"

"Did I save him?" HP managed to sit up.

She nodded, "You killed all the werewolves in the building."

"What's the damage?"

"You're just under exhaustion and you have a bruised rib."

"Is White okay?"

"He's survived surgery."

"Then it was worth it."

"Is it really worth it? Don't you remember the last time you blacked out?"

"At least this time I saved someone."

"Anderson, what would Charlotte say."

He looked at his hands, "I was cornered, there was nothing I could do."

"Just promise not to black out again, it never ends well." she said tiredly.

He shut his eyes, "I miss her."

"I know, I do too." Natalie said sadly.

He gave a pained smile, "The idea of death seems better when I know I'll see her."

"She loved you more than anything." a tear escaped her eyes.

HP felt his hands shake, "I think about her all the time."

"You have to let go eventually."

"I can't."

"No, you _won't_."

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Open ended things like who Charlotte is and his blackouts were purposefully done so I could elaborate later on them. Usually when things are very vague and not finalized I have a sort of plan for them.

Chapter 2

_"Congratulations potential, you're up for the exam." a tall man spoke down to him._

_The teenage boy showed no emotion but bowed, "Thank you sir."_

_"Out of all the others you have shown the most skill but remember that you must pass the test to enter the organization." the hunter reminded gruffly._

_He stood, "I will not disappoint you sir."_

_"See to it that you don't."_

_Excitement ran through him at the thought of becoming a hunter, receiving a name, an identity._

/ /

/ /

/ /

"Merry Christmas." he greeted the girl.

The teenage girl was tied to a silver column that burned her wrist. The crumbling church they occupied, was covered in chilly shadows and little light. The girl, well, she was feistier than expected but he needed her to answer some questions. Mainly, the whole werewolves transforming without a moon type of thing.

Penelope was a young werewolf he had found through killing a bartender in an underworld bar which was a place creatures went to. The organization had taken to letting these clubs and bars survive because they provided information. He found that no werewolves seemed to be out and they had hidden with his arrival.

HP lazily paced around the girl, "I'm going to kill you."

"Thanks for your honesty." she spat out.

He shrugged, "It's your choice whether it happens quickly or I drag it out for days until you're begging me to kill you."

"Why would I believe you?" she asked with clear attitude.

He crouched and looked at her with a crazy glint in his eyes, "Because I was the one who decimated the French pack but there were way too many of them. It's obvious that there is an European pack alliance. Will you answer my questions now?"

"I'm not scared of you." Penelope said with steely eyes.

Anderson pulled his hood down to reveal his face, "I broke one of the rules to show you my face but I wanted you to know what I look like as I tear you piece by piece until you are nothing but a remnant of what you are _dog_."

"What do you want?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

His green eyes eerily glowed, "What I want, is for dogs like you to die in hell."

"I won't tell you anything." the young girl said sincerely.

He gave a deep, haunting laugh, "I won't force it out of you...too much."

/ /

/ /

/ /

A loud ring echoed in the church. Penelope was pulled in a flying eagle position with hooks through several parts of her body. Abandoned knives, swords, and arrows were scattered around the ground. He moved out of the shadows and cleaned his own personal sword with a torn piece from the girl's shirt. Blood covered every inch of her body and the crimson liquid was scattered around the church. Once he thought about it, Penelope looked a bit pale. Maybe it was the spear dangerously close to her heart.

"Anderson here." he flipped open the phone.

A voice answered, "A potential has arisen, the location will be sent to you after this phone call."

"Understood." he hung up the phone and checked the address and instructions.

Anderson hummed a Christmas tune as he pulled the silver spear out of her. He opened a flask with his teeth and threw the lid on the floor as he drained the whiskey. God he hated the fucking holidays.

"Penelope my dear friend, would you like to answer some questions for me?" he asked in a sweet voice ruined by the whiskey on his breath and dark aura.

The wolf started to sob shakily, "I'll tell you whatever you want just stop."

"Now that didn't hurt, too much." he laughed deeply.

She looked up at him with fear, "What are you?"

"That can be answered in many ways, the sum?" H smirked. "A hunter."

/ /

/ /

/ /

A fucking le Fay. Dogs working with _a le Fay_. A growl escaped his lips as he ran the very comfortable rooftops of Paris. Ignoring the fact that that particular line of witches were dead, the le Fey line had started with the famous Morgan le Fey. She was one of the most powerful casters the world had seen and her blood had proven over time to be quite _tainted_.

He pushed the thoughts away and stopped to look for the potential. Potentials were people of younger ages that had shown abilities fitted for a hunter. The thing was, hunters only lasted as long as death allowed them.

When a hunter died, they were quickly replaced by a potential. All the names a hunter received had been passed down through centuries, millenniums really. The hunter name Anderson was commonly given to the most deadly potential. Hunters were often given the job of weeding out potentials, they basically explained things to them and dragged them to the catacombs.

He climbed to the top of a tall building and stood beside an intricately designed gargoyle. Hundreds of feet below, a teenage girl walked the darkened streets. She was pretty with black hair and olive skin, everything about her screamed exotic. Her file also informed him that the girl's name wasn't mentioned and she had other interesting talents. He put his phone away and pulled his hood up.

"Such a fun job." he muttered before jumping off the building.

His hair flapped furiously in the wind and a genuine smile graced his lips. He stopped perfectly on his feet, directly in front of the girl.

The girl immediately threw a quick punch that impressed even him. He shifted his body and quickly turned again when she attempted to break his nose with an open palm. H toyed with her a bit and threw a half hearted punch, she caught it like he expected. With a frightening burst of speed, the beast pulled his hand back and flipped over the girl. His arm wrapped around her neck and the rest of his body kept her from moving.

"You lasted longer than the others." he said with amusement.

She fought fiercely against him, "I will tear you apart."

"I'm not here to hurt you, you've been tapped for the organization." the hunter threw her and watched as she regained her balance quickly.

She backed away from him but didn't move to run, "What organization?"

"The name isn't important." he dodged the question. "You're a witch aren't you?"

The teenager nodded, "Who are you?"

"A hunter." he shrugged. "Who are you?"

She looked up at him with open curiosity, "Blaise Zabini."

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson strode through the streets with silent footsteps as the girl trailed behind him.

"Shouldn't you be explaining things to me?" Blaise asked.

He examined an antique watch, "What you need to know is that you kill and don't feel guilty about it."

"Is that your best advice?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

HP lazily ran up the wall and kicked off it, "The organization has existed for centuries all the way to the Roman Empire. There are always ten hunters and ten potentials at a time so if a hunter dies or retires there's a replacement."

"What's your name, your real name?" she asked with cross arms.

The man lowered his hood to reveal his face, "Ten names in the organization for each hunter, these names have been passed down since the start of the organization. Every hunter keeps a journal of his experiences."

"Are you just going to ignore me?" the teenager said with an annoyed tone.

He smirked, "The thing about potentials is that most don't make it to be a hunter, potentials past their time to work as a hunter move into different jobs within the organization."

"How does a potential get chosen to be a hunter?" she asked.

He twirled a gorgeously sculpted dagger, "You train, and if you're good you get chosen."

"Who trains potentials?"

"Mostly retired hunters though there aren't many of them, and active hunters like me."

"What do you mean about not many retired hunters?"

"It's a dangerous job, most of us die in it."

"So you're my active hunter and trainer."

"That's up to the organization."

"Are you the best in the group?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed coldly, "Other hunters fear me more than any creature."

"You're kind of scary." Blaise said bluntly.

He ignored her, "I'll drop you off in our headquarters and let someone else take care of you."

"You don't like people much, do you?"

"_I__ do not want people to be agreeable, as it saves me that trouble of liking them._"

"Jane Austen, seriously?"

"Let's get going, I actually have things to do."

"Killing vampires?"

"No, impressing a mom."

4 Days Later

He hated suits, they felt unfamiliar against his skin. Well, any clothes that weren't his 'hunting' clothes felt strange to him. The young man wore a black tuxedo that was almost as dark as his hair, a striped forest green bowtie that matched his glowing eyes, a black pea coat, and shining black Italian shoes. The Delacours wouldn't even question his identity. A smirk graced his lips when he checked his watch and saw it was ten.

Anderson was currently walking on a street full of huge French mansions. His sharp eyes saw that at the end of the road was a huge property with glimmering wards protecting the home that looked more like a castle. All kinds of plants and flowers filled the gorgeous garden. It was quite surprising, considering how cold it was. When he looked up at the sky he could see the clouds gathering for a storm but stars managed to shine through. He just hoped it wouldn't snow, he couldn't handle snow without...it doesn't matter.

The hunter approached the huge iron gates and slipped the ivory invitation through like it instructed. The gates swung open and twinkling lights lit a pathway to the gorgeous castle/mansion. He slipped inside and examined the intricacy of the interior. Every floorboard, trinket, and painting looked like it was antique and ridiculously expensive. The way people wasted money simply disgusted him, how many people were out there starving? No, he had to put himself together, but the snow was messing with his thoughts, anything connected with her had that effect.

He entered what looked like a huge ballroom and time seemed to stop as he quickly analyzed everything. Around him, there were at least a hundred Veela and their allured boyfriends, poor drooling fools. His vision returned to normal.

Fleur approached him in a glimmering sky blue dress, "I'm so glad you made it."

"How could I leave you?" he asked charmingly.

She gave him a smile, "Just be careful, all my cousins will probably throw themselves at you."

"That doesn't seem too bad." he joked.

Colette gave him a tight hug, "Nice to see you."

"And you." he gave her cousin a quick kiss on the cheek.

A pretty brunette moved toward the trio, "Colette, who's your cute friend?"

"I'm Anderson, pleasure to meet you." he gave a heartbreaking smile.

Fleur gave the brunette a glare, "This is Jacqueline."

"Why don't you give all our other slutty cousins a chance to take him home J." Colette said as she checked her nails.

He chuckled, "Sorry but I have work tomorrow morning."

"That's all the time we need." Jacqueline gave him a seductive wink.

The secret hunter choked on champagne, "How forward of you."

"See, he doesn't like sluts." the sassy Veela shot.

Fleur pulled him away, "Anderson, you simply must meet my mother."

"Thanks for saving me back there." he grinned down at her as they walked.

She rolled her eyes, "They would've ripped you apart in the middle of their fight."

"What's your mother like?" he asked politely.

Fleur paused a few feet away from a group of gorgeous older Veela, "Just be careful."

"Thanks for the advice." he smirked as she tightened his bowtie.

She led him to the group and gestured to a regal looking women, "Anderson, this is my mother Apolline."

"Pleasure to meet you Madame." the handsome man politely kissed her hand.

The older woman smiled, "Fleur has told me so much about you."

"Not too much I hope." he joked.

Apolline gave a pretty laugh, "Just as charming I see."

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle, I have to leave quite soon." he said apologetically.

Fleur frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I'll of course stay till midnight but I really should visit my brother in the hospital." he elaborated.

The elder Delacour nodded, "Perfectly understandable."

"Thank you Mrs. Delacour." he gave a short bow. "Fleur, would you like to dance?"

The beautiful teenager beamed, "Of course!"

Anderson took her hand and led her to the glimmering dance floor. He revealed a bit of his angelic grace as he floated around with Fleur. She gave him a bright blush when he pulled her closely towards him.

He danced with several other girls until he silently stepped out of the ballroom. Beautiful sculptures and paintings lined the walls as the hunter tread lightly to the bathroom.

The restroom was all Italian marble and Hellenistic architecture. Nothing about it appealed to him. He took off his tuxedo jacket to reveal a variety of weapons lining the cloth and Basilisk blood daggers on each of his wrists. His sword was hidden in a silver ring engraved with crosses and scripture. If a fight happened, he'd be the victor.

Catacombs

Blaise looked curiously at the sparse room that she had grown used to filled with only a bed, closet and chair. The room was a dreary grey and she could almost feel the depression creeping in again. The door flew open and a gorgeous blonde woman confidently walked in wearing white drawstring pants and a comfortable white v-neck.

"Names Wilson new girl." the tall woman greeted.

She looked at her curiously, "Are you my hunter mentor?"

"Lucky for you, you get Anderson." Wilson gave her a slightly jealous smile.

Blaise thought back to the man she had met earlier, "He told me that he was feared."

"Anderson can kill a man with a smile on his face and angelic grace." the hunter said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?"

"You will never fear a man more than Anderson when you see him in action."

_He looked at the huge clock moving closer to midnight with Fleur by his side._

"Aren't all hunters like that?"

_Anderson could feel the adrenaline from his hunter's blood pushing him to kill but he forced the feeling down and counted down along with everyone else._

"Fun fact, Anderson is the hunter name given to the most dangerous potential. He was brought into the organization at a very young age and has always had a talent in killing."

_The teenage Veela gave him a nervous smile as they grew closer to midnight. Oh god, she expected a kiss. _

"I'm sure he wasn't always like that."

_He shut his eyes and thought back to his first kiss. Feelings of warmth ran through him._

"Rumor has it he's never felt a speck of emotion."

_An internal sigh ran through him but he looked directly into Fleur's eye with fake emotion._

"Seriously?"

_He kissed her, but instead of the vomit he expected Anderson felt fine. Not tingly or warm, just fine._

"There's a hunter who's been here for a while that let it slip that there was another girl here with him but..."

_The girl had the brightest smile he had ever seen and he had just given her a quick peck._

"But what?"

_He gave her a charming but fake smile back._

"Nobody mentions her, there are no records, she's practically a ghost."

/ /

/ /

/ /

He entered the back of the Church of Andlau with a grim smile on his face. The graveyard of the hunters shifted throughout the world. Luckily, it was stopping in France at the time. When he entered the back of the church weathered gravestones filled the back. Anderson touched a huge cross and magic left from the tip of his fingers to clear the gravestone. The name _Charlotte Winters _was engraved in beautiful letters and the words _'A soul mate, worker of god, and hunter.'_

He dropped onto the ground with a loud thud and put down a beautiful cherry blossom bouquet on the base of the gravestone.

His voice was clear of its usual edge or fakeness, "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier but I did miss you, more than anything."

Anderson took of his pea coat and pulled it over the cross like Charlotte was in front of him.

"It looks like it's going to snow, I thought about you." he paused and looked up at the night sky, tiny flurries began to fall to the ground. "Lately, everything makes me think of you."

Snow started to stick to the ground but he didn't even shiver.

"Char, I'm not stupid enough to not see what's happening to me, I'm taking my emotions out on my hunting, getting sloppy. When we were kids I never thought I'd be the man I am today. What kind of person knows they're turning into a monster but doesn't react?"

The hunter could imagine her soothing voice in his head, _"Oh H, you always think the worst about yourself but all I see when I look at you is a hero."_

He could imagine her leaning over and running a gentle hand through his hair to get the snow out. Anderson missed the way her dimples always showed, her sparkling golden eyes, god, he missed _Charlotte_. Everything he did, he imagined her there.

H stood and shook his dark hair out, "I feel nothing without you, but if death brings me closer to you, I'm ready."

Tears stung his eyes as he created a charm to melt snow that landed on the gravestone and did a quick prayer before striding off.

It was only when he was a mile away from the church that he let his tears flow.

4 Days Later

"Again." Anderson yelled at her without looking up.

Blaise rolled her eyes but picked up another axe and threw it with all her strength. The weapon made it ten feet away before halting.

He kicked the axe up so it landed in his hand, "You have the strength to throw this directly at the wall but you barely came ten feet."

"It's not that easy." she argued.

He casually walked a few feet behind her and twirled the axe before suddenly throwing it. The axe flew in a blink of an eye and went through the wall.

The hunter gave her a glare, "It is in fact, that easy."

When did the guy turn into such a jerk? Ever since he came back three days ago, Anderson had been a demanding trainer with no mercy.

"You're a guy." she grasped for a foothold.

He gave her a look, "I've seen women who could do what I just did."

"Do they look hotter than me?" she joked.

The handsome man gave her a cold smile, "Yes, infinitely better."

"Can you at least give me tips?"

"Draw from strength in your core and ready your muscles for a throw."

Anderson put the axe in her hand and touched her stomach, "That is your core, tighten it."

"Got it." she nodded.

He took the axe and pulled his arm back, "Note how my arm is ready to strike and my muscles are coiled."

"Okay." she said.

Right before he threw, Wilson walked in with a teenage girl her age. The girl was Indian and had beautiful green eyes that were a mint green different than her mentor's forest green ones.

"Wilson." Anderson said in an annoyed tone.

The female hunter smiled, "I thought we could train our potentials together

"Fine, what else do you want?" he said tiredly and threw the axe further than last time.

Wilson smiled, "Nothing, but I've been instructed to tell you that you're doing a class with potentials tomorrow."

"I can't, I'm working on my mission tomorrow." he shook his head.

The blonde shrugged, "Orders from the organization."

"So all the potentials are gathering here?" he asked.

The thing was, potentials were scattered across the world in different organization catacombs for protection. Hunters travelled all over the world to train their personal potentials and to take care of any _problems_. It wasn't often they all gathered in one place but if they did something was happening. Namely, a class taught by the leading hunter of the 21st century. that was what Anderson said he was anyway.

"I don't want to lead a class for a bunch of fucking _potentials_." he complained.

Wilson rolled her eyes, "Just because you became a hunter when you were like five, doesn't make everyone beneath you."

"Remember that I saved your life multiple times." Anderson glared.

The blonde smiled, "Four times at the most."

"Twice from vampires, once from werewolves, and once from multiple dragons." he listed off.

The Indian girl gasped, "Are you Anderson?"

"Yes, and who are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Her fellow potential blushed under his intense gaze, "Kali."

"Wilson, why can't you do it?" he asked.

A voice called, "Because you've been given the job."

Blaise thought of the hunter names she had memorized...Smith, Johnson, Jones, White, Williams, Davis, Miller, Martin, Anderson, and Thompson. She could tell he was a hunter because he wore an all white outfit. Hunters wore white and potentials wore grey. Man, that guidebook was really thorough.

"What are you doing here, Thompson?" her mentor called without turning.

Thompson was a more slender looking man but there was something strong about him. Maybe it was his steely grey eyes, but he had nothing on Anderson.

The man chuckled, "Taking a break with my potential."

She finally took notice of the short but handsome teenage boy behind the man. He had hair the color of spun gold and stormy blackish eyes. Was there some kind of requirement to be incredibly hot? Because every potential and hunter she had seen was incredibly attractive.

"I'd tear you apart but I like to keep my targets on their toes." Anderson said with the danger she had feared.

Wilson quickly stepped in, "Boys, please be civil."

"I don't have to do a thing because Thompson's the one who should be worried." he taunted.

The grey eyed man smirked, "I'm not scared of you."

"Really? Because I remember that we fought and you cried for mercy." ooh check and mate for her mentor.

Wilson laughed prettily, "That was so funny."

"Whatever." Thompson glared at Wilson and stalked off.

His potential stayed behind, "I'm Sebastian."

"What do you want Sebastian?" Anderson asked with a sigh.

The young boy looked nervous, "I just wanted to meet you."

"Well you can meet me tomorrow." he said and walked off.

Blaise awkwardly smiled, "So.."

"So that was weird." Wilson said bluntly.

Kali blushed, "Anderson's nice."

"Yeah _nice_. On the same note, are all hunters really hot?" she asked curiously.

Wilson grinned, "Trust me, Anderson is _the_ hottest hunter."

"Oh joy." Blaise said sarcastically.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson tightened the belt on his dark blue suit pants and fixed his messy black hair. He examined himself in the mirror and smirked slightly at the hunter's mark and Anderson tattooed on his chiseled chest. Was it really only a few years ago that he had been such a girl about the tattoo? It was still one of his favorite memories.

_Flashback_

_He grimaced as the catacomb worker approached him with a needle in hand. _

_"Is this really necessary?" he asked._

_Charlotte, still a potential rolled her eyes, "Yes, you wuss."_

_"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this." H smiled weakly at her._

_Her gorgeous face softened, "I'm right here, you'll be fine."_

_"Promise?" he asked weakly._

_Char gave him a quick kiss when the worker wasn't looking, "Pinky promise."_

_"It's just the mark and your hunter name." the worker assured him._

_He breathed deeply and slipped his shirt off, "Okay then."_

_"I've literally seen you take a spear with poison and you're scared of a needle?" his friend joked._

_H shut his eyes as the needle buzzed and was surprised that he felt no pain. Before he knew it, the tattoos were done._

_He walked out with Charlotte, "That was not fun."_

_"Can I not call you hero anymore?" she teased._

_He grinned and took her hands, "Call me Anderson."_

_/_

Anderson pushed his memories back as he buttoned the grey striped shirt and adjusted a matching vest and suit jacket. He tied his lighter blue polka dot die as he walked to a training room. Workers gave him curious looks but he ignored them.

The stone doors flew open as he walked into the training room. Ten different pairs of eyes looked at him curiously.

He moved to the front of the room, "I am Anderson."

"Whoop de doo." Blaise muttered so no one heard but himself.

He cleared his throat, "I won't bother to learn your names because I don't care. To start my lecture let us point out simple facts, a hunter's strength is naturally greater than any single creature because of the ritual. However, faced against multiple monsters we become stronger than _single_ creatures. Who can clarify?"

"It means that a hunter's strength increases around a greater amount of creatures." Thompson's potential spoke up.

Anderson nodded, "Correct, but remember that the increase of strength is different for every hunter. So that means..."

"Some hunters are stronger than others." a girl he had never met before finished.

He paced, "Yes and no, hunters who have a greater increase in strength often can't control it."

"Aren't you one of those hunters?" Wilson's potential asked.

He paused, "Yes, but my increase in strength is _interesting_."

"Didn't you kill a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves?" Kali asked meekly.

He gave her a cold smile, "I launched a surprise attack on the vampires during the day and those werewolves weren't at full strength."

"It's still impressive." Blaise shrugged.

Anderson ignored her, "Moving on, everyone gather in a large circle so we can actually train."

They all followed his instructions and he randomly threw different weapons to the potentials.

"Who wants to fight me?" he asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Thompson's potential moved forward, "I'm Sebastian."

"I didn't ask your name." he replied. "What's your weapon?"

Bastian answered, "A spear."

"No, the correct answer is a pure silver spear with a line of celestial bronze cooled in Holy Water." he corrected.

Blaise spoke, "How did you know that"

"Only pure silver combined with holy water has that kind of glow, and the celestial bronze line looks pretty obvious." he shrugged. "Extra points to anyone who can define my weapon."

Anderson pointed out his ring and took it off. He gently touched the cross on the ring and channeled his magic. The beautiful ring flashed a blinding white and when it stopped his sword was in his hand.

Voices started answers but he stopped them with his hand, "You won't guess right so what's the point? Maybe one day you'll get the answer but right now let's fight."

Sebastian moved into the center of the circle and stared him down. The boy tried a quick stab but he parried it with his sword. Thompson wasn't much of a trainer if the horrible stance was any indication. He lazily blocked an impressive rapid series of blows, one hand in his pocket. After getting bored he stabbed his sword to the ground and walked with both his hands in his pocket. Seb jumped and used both his hands to try and land a strong blow on him. He used his hand to redirect the spear by the handle. The young potential fell but quickly regained his balance.

"I like you because you have drive, but I don't like you because your mentor is an idiot." he said and kicked the spear out of the boy's hand.

Anderson emotionlessly turned and did a quick flip that resulted in a kick to Sebastian's neck. The potential crumpled to the floor.

He kicked him in the stomach, "Are you going to get up?"

"What do you think?" the boy groaned.

He rolled his eyes and pulled him to his feet, "Use your spear as a crutch. Anybody want to comment on the fight?"

"Seemed more like a massacre." Blaise grumbled.

The hunter smirked, "Good, what do you think Blaise?"

"You were toying with him then you beat him up." she said simply.

He checked his watch, "Good observation, I need to go now."

"Seriously?" his potential frowned.

He glared at them, "Fine, you want a challenge?"

"Yes!" they chorused together.

Letters appeared in front of him and scrambled into a riddle.

He read, "_One breaks and never falls and one falls but never breaks, what are they?"_

The hunter snapped his fingers and more glowing letters created a new riddle.

"And because you particularly pissed me off here's another: _The person who invented it does not need it. The person who brought it does not want it. The person who needs it doesn't know it_. What is it?"

All the potentials groaned and a male voice cried, "Seriously!"

"Unless you want to get your ass kicked too, I suggest that you use all your little minds to solve these because you can't leave until you do." he grinned evilly.

Blaise crossed her arms, 'What does this have to do with being a hunter?"

"None of you actually have the good looks I do so you have to rely on skill but you're not very skilled. In fact, being amateur at fighting does not give you the right to be dumb asses." he harshly reprimanded them.

The same male voice sarcastically said, "Thanks for putting it nicely."

"Congratulations, you've annoyed me enough to bother to learn your name." he said with biting sarcasm.

A Greek looking teenager stepped forward and bowed, "Pollex, sir."

"Pollex, I don't like you." he stated bluntly.

Blaise smiled, "Yes, that is my _professional_ mentor."

"Um, sorry?" the boy said with a confused expression.

Anderson approached him and it was quite obvious that he was both taller and more intimidating, "Be lucky you aren't a vampire because I'd force holy water down your throat, keep you in the sun until I can practically feel you cooking, tear _every_ single piece of you, put a wooden stake in all your organs, **then** I might take some pity on you and let you move on to the next world."

"Yes sir." Pollex squeaked with bright fear on his face.

He smiled brightly, "Does anyone else want to challenge me? Good, now solve these riddles."

The handsome man paused at the doorway, "Oh, and just in case you try to leave without solving my riddles, know that this room is enchanted by me."

"So..." Blaise trailed off.

He finished as he walked out, "Until the incompetent, that's you, solve this riddle you're stuck in here."

"Love you too." his new potential yelled sarcastically.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Blaise groaned, "Why can't we solve these riddles?!"

"I hate Anderson." Pollex declared but quickly looked around with a scared look. "Unless he has this room wired, then I love him."

Lily, a regal Chinese girl looked thoughtful, "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way."

"I don't know about the rest of you girls but I think Anderson is ten kinds of hot." Alice grinned as she changed the topic.

Pollex stared at the blonde Swedish girl, "Seriously? He trapped us in a room and you think he's hot."

"To be fair, his eyes are _too_ sexy." the Scottish red headed girl Ainsley shrugged.

Alice fanned her face, "Did you see him in that suit? Anderson is definitely the hottest guy I have ever seen."

"He's a psychopath." Lucas, the boy from Spain grinned.

A hulking teenager named Axel said, "In Germany, we would call him a Kaiser."

"No matter how bad he seems, you can't help but respect him." Sebastian pointed out.

Lucas laughed, "You got your ass kicked and you still defend him, he _is_ powerful."

"I wish he was my mentor, Thompson is so incompetent for a hunter." Bastian quietly complained.

Kali smiled sweetly, "I like Wilson, she's fun."

"I would love Wilson but I have Johnson, she is such a stick in the mud." Alice made a face.

Pollex smirked, "Now Wilson is ten kinds of hot."

"So you can talk about how hot Wilson is but we can't talk about the perfection that is Anderson?" Ainsley rolled her eyes.

The Greek teenager nodded, "Exactly."

"Oh, he is setting himself up for trouble." Dante, the Italian boy whispered to Axel.

Lily dragged her jian across the stone floor, "So the first riddle talks about falling and breaking. What do we know that breaks but doesn't fall?"

"Pollex's pride?" Axel said with a too innocent expression.

The mentioned boy rolled his eyes, "Oh haha so funny. I'll forgive you because you're German and you don't know how to have fun."

"Axel will forgive you because he knows how ignorant and wine-filled the Greeks are." Sebastian smirked.

Pollex glared, "Norway has ruined you."

"Stop slamming each other's countries and focus on the riddles." Blaise cut off the argument.

Lily pulled her hair into a bun and put razor sharp silver chopsticks into her hair, "In China, most riddles are based around nature and centered around common phrases."

"Break...falls..." she whispered to herself.

Dante's head shot up, "It's day and night!"

The floating riddle slowly disappeared and turned into a thin blue mist. The teenagers cheered.

"You're a genius!" Blaise squealed and hugged the handsome boy.

Dante blushed, "It was nothing."

"Days breaks but never falls. Night falls but never breaks." Ainsley filled in the blanks. "That wasn't too bad."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Just five hours spent on one riddle."

"So, let's start on the next one?" Blaise cheered.

The group groaned and fell down.

Blaise looked at the fallen group, "What?"

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

_He was young, only fifteen but strong. Strong enough to bring this powerful vampire on his knees. The wooden stake was in his hand, sharpened to a deadly point and his prey was weak. _

_The moment was almost too perfect._

_"Kill me boy." the vampire hissed weakly._

_Yes, much too perfect._

_"...I'm going to." he said angrily._

_The fanged creature weakly looked at him, "You're actions are telling me something else."_

"I don't want to kill you." he whispered and tears stung his hidden eyes.

_The vampire stayed still, "Creatures aren't inherently evil and hunters are not inherently good, you will learn that eventually."_

_"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked with genuine curiosity._

_"I have lived a good long life and I have not killed a single man, there is not much more I can ask for."_

_"Are you the creature that isn't inherently evil?"_

_"Young hunter, we always have a choice."_

_"If I don't kill you, I won't achieve anything."_

_"That's not true, you'll achieve the freedom of choice."_

_"You're trying to trick me."_

_"No, I am merely giving you facts. If I die for a young boy's wish, it is fine by me."_

_"I'm the best potential they've seen ever, they think I'll be the perfect hunter. Yet, I do not wish to be the best, I wish to live." tears sprang from his eyes now._

_The vampire gently patted the boy, "Aren't we the pair? Both of us trying to fight the fate lied out for us. I can feel a hunter quickly gaining near us, kill me now."_

_"No, you're not evil." he refused childishly._

_"We all contain evil, but it is the coward that lets it win and the fighter that struggles with evil till eternity."_

_Before H could react, the man grabbed the stake and stabbed it through his heart._

_The question he had through his tears was this: Was he the fighter or the coward?_

AN: The next chapter will be a bit more interesting but this served as an intro of sorts for different things.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter starts off with a different pov just to experiment. I'm still not sure if I like it yet but tell me what you think. Also, if any of you are artistic I would appreciate a cover for the story. I wouldn't mind giving a prize like early chapters or something akin to that.

Chapter 3

_The girl is gorgeous, I can't lie. Her vampire heritage gives her pale skin, blood red eyes, hair the color of night and a perfect body. She's staring me down, assessing me as a potential mate. I approach the bar and act like I'm ignorant to her stare. My hunter blood tingles when she approaches me but I give her a seductive smile. She flirts with me and touches me whenever she has the chance. _

_The vampire drags me to her room at the high class hotel and we kiss. It's smoldering and hot but I feel nothing in my heart. She wears a lacy black bra and underwear. I barely catch this because I rip the scraps of fabric off. The vampire is pleased and throws her head back while she moans under my touch. I run my hands around her body with overwhelming strength and I nip at her collarbone. With a human girl, I would have to hold back but I don't have to now. _

_She slams me onto the bed and straddles me with a predatory look. Even I can't hold back the groan that comes out of my mouth when she grinds into me. I expected it but I'm still surprised when she sinks her fangs into me. The feeling is...euphoric. The pain is still there but the pleasure easily overrides it. She's surprised when I flip so I'm on top. I don't waste any more time, I enter her. The girls breaths out heavily before moving around me, urging me to go on. _

_I am not gentle, caring, or sweet. My breathing is shallow as I slam into her. The purring sounds she makes only urges me on. Her pleased screams are music to my ears. She starts to tire and scratches my back when she reaches her climax. I am not far behind and soon even I'm spent. The girl falls asleep and I move away from her. Five, maybe ten minutes pass before I stand and dress. _

_She's asleep as my ring turns into a sword. The vampire looks peaceful as I move towards her. Once upon a time, a female hunter that was killed had told me how she used to kill her targets while doing the act with them. At the time, I thought she was disgusting. Now, I am only slightly better. My swords glows as I move above her and I know with a single motion she could be dead. Suddenly, the memories come back to me. Char screaming my name as I run as fast I can, her limp lifeless body, and the blood that pooled around her as rain fell. _

_I look at the sword and it turns back into a ring. My mind is silent as I walk out and I wonder what I've become. Doing stupid things to fight pain. I should care or take action but I only walk into the dark street with heavy shoulders._

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

_I can see my breath in the cold morning as I walk out of an Upper East Side loft. My mind won't give me the name of the girl I stayed with and it hurts too much to try. As a hunter, I must have drunk an insane amount of alcohol to get a hangover. It doesn't surprise me like it did the first few times. Now, I expect to wake up in strange places with holes in my memory. _

_Natalie claims I'm in a downward spiral and I'm in no position to argue. How long has it been since she died a week, a month, a year? It feels like an eternity. I've taken a leave of absence from the organization but there patience will wear thin soon. It's funny because I had pushed them before her death. I never voiced anything but they could sense my hesitation in killing. Most of the others don't even blink as they slaughter away creature after creature. _

_Sometimes, when I stand over one of the 'damned' in their weakened states, I feel sad. What if they weren't evil? Who were we to make judgment? These 'evil' thoughts plagued me continuously. I can both blame and thank my 'first kill' for these thoughts. _

_My body tingled when a shadow loomed behind me. My instincts told me to attack, ask later but I calmly turned. Smith stood in front of me with little emotion and tense shoulders._

_"What do you want?" I asked with clear insolence._

_Before, I would have bowed like a good hunter but now it feels wrong._

_The salt and pepper haired man said with no inflection in his voice, "Are you coming back soon?"_

_"No." was my simple answer._

_Smith looked at the gradual rising sun, "The organization thinks they may have figured out who killed Wilson."_

_"Who?" I looked up._

_He crossed his arms, "A vampire coven cornered her while you were gone and she had no chance."_

_"Which coven?" I took a deep breath._

_Smith replied, "The English Coven."_

_Silence filled the air uncomfortably but I didn't care. Vampires had really killed Char? The same Charlotte who had been my first friend and love? My heart constricted painfully and I leaned for support against the brick wall nearest to me. My old mentor began to walk away._

_"They expect you in a week." were the last words he uttered before he disappeared._

_As I saw the sun rise higher, I gradually gained enough strength to stand straight. It was clear in my mind what had to happen. I would kill more mercilessly than the most brutal hunters of all time. My soul held no more room for true emotions but the memories I held for Charlotte. For her, I __**will**__ cleanse the world. _

_It might take years before the organization approves of the hunter's truly rising but I will take my time.. I promise that I will only live between now and my last kill. For I am no longer human. _

_I will avenge Charlotte and her memory even if it calls for my own blood. _

_**I vow as Anderson**__. _

/ /

/ /

/ /

Fleur snuck glances at him across the dining table as they approached dessert. Actual servants instead of house elves, ran the house efficiently. They were trained well for help but they all gave him curious looks throughout the meal. He cleared his head and smiled charmingly.

"You're a very accomplished young man." Apolline complimented him.

He pretended to be sheepish, "I'm not much."

"I'm also impressed with your variety of knowledge." Jean admitted as he wiped his mouth.

H replied, "I appreciate the compliments but I'm only moderately successful."

"Being a consultant is a hard job." Jean personally poured him more wine.

He nodded, "Businesses often have more problems than they realize."

"Would you like flan or scones with coffee?" the mother asked politely.

H shrugged, "I'm fine with anything ma'am, this meal has truly been amazing."

"Mama?" a small voice asked from the dining room entrance.

He turned and quickly analyzed the girl. She was a mini version of Fleur, maybe even prettier. There was definitely something glowing about her. She was a teenager, maybe sixteen or older.

"Gabrielle, introduce yourself to Fleur's friend Anderson." the matriarch urged.

The younger sister shyly looked at him, "Hello, I'm Gabrielle."

"Pleasure to meet you." he winked.

Fleur hugged her sister tightly, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know either." Gabrielle shrugged.

Their father's face turned grave, "With the death rates of creatures in Europe going up, we needed to bring you home for protection."

"I'm sure you've heard of the situation." Apolline asked him.

He feigned confusion perfectly, "No, I don't keep up with most wizard world news."

"The legend of the hunters seems to be real and very active." Jean sighed.

Fleur elaborated, "Two vampire covens have fallen, that has never happened."

"I hope you'll be careful." he looked at her with worry and an internal smile. "This meal has been wonderful, thank you so much for inviting me."

Jean smiled, "But you have to go?"

"I apologize but I have a meeting early in the morning." he said with a sorry expression.

Apolline nodded, "Of course, Fleur will escort you to the gate."

"I wouldn't want her to go through the trouble." he tried to be polite.

Fleur immediately said, "I don't mind."

Before H knew what was happening, he was out the door and down the pathway with Fleur by his side. The night was chilly but the gardens were alit with life. Flowers were frozen in various beautiful states and each seemed unique. He was almost impressed.

"Does this hunter worry you?" he asked as they walked.

She paused, "I feel...bad for the hunter."

"Why's that?" he was genuinely interested.

The pretty girl looked at the stars pensively, "When I saw him at the Veela and vampire meeting he seemed so empty, like he was barely alive."

"What makes you say that?"

"The hunter acted well but even though I couldn't see his eyes his voice carried pain."

"Hmm..."

"I know it sounds crazy."

"No, I understand what you mean."

"Even the most evil person, has good in them."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Much more than I should."

They stopped in front of the house's gate and thought quietly to themselves. The Veela was definitely an idealist but that was dangerous in the world he lived in. It was better to automatically think the worst, it saved time.

"You're pure but the world is tainted." he finally said genuinely.

She shook her head fiercely, "No, it depends on your outlook."

"You haven't lived through the pain that life causes." he looked at the stars and gave her a quick hug.

She looked at him curiously, "Have a good night."

"You too, Fleur." he started to walk away before he looked back. "Thank you for everything."

Anderson walked off before he could see her reaction and wondered what was wrong with him. It was almost like he had genuine emotions, if only that were true.

/ /

/ /

/ /

It had been so long since he had a kill, his fingers were itching for blood. He checked his watch and realized that there was enough time for a kill. The potentials could wait another hour or so, not like it really mattered to him. Anderson walked the streets with little care and didn't even bother to change his clothes. It was one of those days that he didn't care much for the rules.

"Target acquired." he joked wryly to himself when he spotted a girl running with inhuman speed.

The girl was fast, he'd give her that but no creature was too fast for him. She disappeared down an alleyway and he saw the opportune moment to strike. Eerie silence followed as he dropped down into the alleyway with his sword drawn. It would've been perfect if the girl hadn't disappeared. There was nothing in the alley but trash and grime.

"Damn creature." he muttered as he angrily slashed at the wall nearest to him.

A voice called, "That's not very nice."

No human eye could follow Anderson as he turned and held the girl by her throat against the wall. His eyes were unfeeling and cold as he pointed his sword at the girl.

"What are you?" he hissed.

The girl stared at him and he loosened his grip on her throat, "Pleasure to meet you Anderson. It's so funny that you don't know your actual name, don't you think?"

"Answer the question witch." he pressed his blade against her cheek to draw blood.

She disappeared and appeared behind him, "Ileana le Fay, or the fiftieth reincarnation of Morgana le Fay at your service."

"What does that mean?" he asked in an even tone.

She giggled, "Don't tell me you aren't figuring things out as we speak...H? That's what you call yourself, right?"

The mysterious girl was right, he was going through every idea in his mind for an answer and he had finally figured it out. She was as mentioned earlier, a reincarnation. Meaning that the le Fay in front of him was the same as the one from the legends. Centuries of experience packaged into this beautiful girl in front of him. He quickly assessed her and filed his thoughts away. She had reddish brown hair that was long, violet eyes, and a mature women's body. The witch was pretty in a way but he wasn't interested in a date, he wanted answers.

"You're evil." he stated.

Ileana approached him, "Really? You hear a few bedtime stories and suddenly get to judge my character?"

"It's history not fairy tales." he backed away. "Why did you help those werewolves?"

Her face turned cold, "Do your little books tell how the great King Arthur killed with blood thirst? Of how Merlin preyed on innocent girls? How I protected the villagers that supposedly despised me? And maybe those werewolves tricked me into thinking their cause was just."

"What's the point?" he asked softly.

She looked up at the stars and they seemed to glow brighter, "The point is that you don't know a thing other than what you're told. You were wrong about me, what else are you wrong about?"

"You're trying to tell me something."

"Tell me young hunter, when did you stop questioning the order of things like you should?"

"You know so much about me, so you must know the answer to that."

"I do, but don't you wonder how your great love was killed?"

"By the damned that walk this earth."

"That's what the organization told you, that and other things."

"I don't care."

"Such a good little toy soldier, always following orders. Don't you get tired of being wound up?"

"Watch your tongue, _witch_."

"Let me leave you with one last warning, trust no one...not even the dead."

He turned to argue with her but she was gone. The only things that lingered were cherry blossom petals floating across the wind, the unforgiving light of the moon, and an overwhelming feeling that he was an ignorant boy stuck in a land of lies.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson didn't move an inch on the bench he sat on unless it was for a casual swig from his flask. The night was absolutely freezing so the street he sat on was void of any life. All the normal people got to go into their warm homes with their families while the hunter sat alone like he always did. He had lost his coat and had loosened his tie somewhere along the way so he looked quite the sight. Anyone who looked out their window would expect him as a drunk but he was only slightly tipsy. Alas, the pains of being a hunter.

"You shouldn't go out alone." Charlotte's voice called to him before she sat down.

He took another drink, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really here."

"I missed you."

"Anderson, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm enjoying nature and alcohol that doesn't affect me."

"You never were much of a talker."

"...Isn't it funny how we all live our lives like puppets on marionettes? The question I want the answer to is who pulls the strings?"

"Ourselves."

"Maybe, but do the puppets every wonder, think for themselves?"

"Why don't you actually tell me what's bothering you?"

"I used to question the organization...their motives, their actions, and the people. Now, I just follow orders."

"Because of me."

"Because it's so much easier to just go with what someone tells you to do than standing up and really wondering. I stopped thinking for myself when you died and I found it was a monster that killed you. Before, I thought that they weren't all bad or all good. I thought that killing the things that killed you would make me feel whole but now I just feel...empty."

"You can't fill the void of a person, not till you try and forget about them."

"But I don't want to forget about you."

"Then let me go, because I wasn't perfect like you thought H."

"_You were_."

"No, I made mistakes and you know deep in your heart that there are some things that you chose to overlook because that's just the way you are. You love and ignore all the flaws."

"You were perfect to me Char."

"I know, but that was just your fantasy and now you have to face reality."

"I feel like everyone's trying to tell me something but I can't figure it out."

"You will and let me just say now..._I'm sorry_." she said so honestly it hurt.

Anderson closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was gone. He was going crazy, there was no way of putting. Madness was the next step to success after all but there was always more to it. There was also the off chance that he was just drunk. He actually wasn't sure what was in the flask. Hmm, that wasn't very good.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Blaise yawned loudly as she awoke but frowned when she realized that she was still stuck in the room with the other potentials who were still sleeping. No, Dante was wide awake across the room. He was propped up against the wall carelessly and his dirty blonde hair was gelled neatly. She had observed that he was handsome before but she couldn't help but appreciate his features more.

A face not necessarily the pretty boy type like most of the guys in the room but more adult like, more burdened. Dante wasn't as muscular as Axel, as handsome as Sebastian, as gorgeous as Lucas, but there was something almost magnetic about him. His chin was speckled with stubble and he wore black framed glasses that he hadn't worn the night before. He definitely had the nerdy cute thing going for him and being super hot. She was still pretty sure that the organization only hired beautiful people. Not that she was calling herself beautiful but she could hold her own.

"Did you just wake up?" she asked.

Dante walked through all the sleeping potentials and sat next to her, "I've been up for a while."

"Couldn't sleep?" she tried to fix her messy hair.

He smiled wryly, "My mentor tells me that a hunter only needs sleep every other day."

"Your mentor almost sounds as bad as mine." she joked.

The dirty blonde man raked a hand through his hair, "Anderson's not that bad, I heard he was the best."

"Everyone keeps on telling me that." Blaise rolled her eyes.

The man chuckled, "It's hard being the best, you should give him a break."

"I don't know, he really enjoys killing things."

"Blaise, right?"

"Yup."

"Well Blaise, why did you join the organization?"

"It was just out of nowhere and I couldn't help but say yes."

"No one is asked to be a potential unless the organization is sure they'll say yes. They analyze all of us for years before we're approached."

"That's actually really creepy."

"Maybe, but Anderson was brought into the organization when he was just seven years old."

She looked at him curiously, "What could he have possibly done as a kid?"

"He did everything we're doing now and much more." he answered.

She whistled, "That must have been one murderous kid."

"Rumor has it, he wasn't always a killer." Dante shrugged. "Makes you wonder if we'll all change."

Blaise stared at him, "I think we all have a choice."

"We can't all be hunters anyway." he slipped his glasses off and tiredly rubbed his forehead.

She asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"Being in here just gave me some time to think."

"About the meaning of life?"

"Ah, I see I'm not the only one being philosophical."

"I think the meaning of life isn't a single thing but a collection ."

"I don't know, I feel like the meaning of life might just be to search for happiness."

"Search, not achieve?"

"It's my belief that one out of a million people will actually achieve true happiness because most settle."

"When did you get so depressing?" she teased.

Dante gave her a heartbreakingly sad smile, "When I was forced to grow up."

She was going to question him more but the door swung open and Anderson strode in. He wore a Yankee's cap and dark aviators that just screamed hangover.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed and a snap of his fingers created a huge flash.

All the potentials groaned but started to wake. Blaise couldn't help but giggle when Pollex quickly backed away from the hunter.

"You couldn't solve one of my riddles, how disappointing but expected." he said in a cutting tone.

Sebastian looked ashamed, "I'm sorry sir but we just couldn't do it."

"Fine, who answered the first one." he paced the room.

Pollex started, "It was really a team effort..."

"It was mostly Dante." Axel spoke up bluntly. "I have to give credit where credit is due."

Anderson clapped slowly, "So there's one semi-competent potential in here."

"Blaise led the team and Lily really helped out too." Alice squeaked nervously.

He stopped pacing and approached the blonde, "What's your name?"

"Alice, sir." the girl blushed under his intense gaze even when hidden with sunglasses.

He gave her a pat on the back, "I like you, you stood up for your other teammates even when scared."

"Good job." Blaise mouthed to her friend with a thumbs up.

Anderson put his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans, "Okay potentials, you aren't complete disappointments, you all have a spark somewhere. Even the idiot trembling in the corner."

The teenagers sighed in relief and snickered at Pollex still in the corner but with a smile on his face. They all seemed to ignore Wilson walking in.

"Did I miss all the fun?" she asked Anderson.

He shook his head, "I'm done with them, I've taught my lesson."

"Okay, but wouldn't these kids like to see a battle between two real hunters?" Wilson smiled evilly.

Her hunter rolled his eyes but she cheered, "Yes!"

"This is gonna be so awesome." Ainsley smiled.

Lucas whistled, "For once, I agree."

"Do you want me to tie my hands back to make this fair?" Anderson taunted and took off his sunglasses and cap off.

Wilson pretended to think, "No, but I will if you're worried about losing."

"Weapons or hand to hand?" his tired eyes seemed to light with energy.

The other hunter smiled and launched herself at Anderson with a mace in her hand. The beautiful weapon seemed to glow in her hands and Wilson didn't even looked strained as she easily swung it.

The green eyed man countered a blow with his own sword, "You always did go for the unexpected but that makes you predictable."

"As sweet as always." the blonde woman shot back and fell when he kicked her mace.

He flipped and landed perfectly on his feet, "Honestly, you could pose a challenge to me if you had more focus but it's your Achille's heel."

"We all have one." Wilson shot back and took off the spiked tip of her mace so it was now a sword.

He smirked, "You are not seriously considering trying me at a sword fight are you? Even you're not that reckless."

"Apparently I am."

Blaise and the others could only watch in awe as the two engaged in a dance. No movement was wasted but the ones executed held deadly precision and strength. Wilson seemed to be holding her own in the dance of swords but something told her that her mentor was playing her like he had with Sebastian. Her thoughts stopped momentarily when the pair picked up speed and she couldn't even see the individual movements of the swords. They were only a bronze and silver blur.

"He fights like an archangel." Lucas said reverently.

It was true, of the two Anderson looked even better. His casual flips reminded her of angels falling from heaven. None of his opponent's hits, kicks, or charges touched him. He just used his sword to block any attack.

"Let this be a lesson." Anderson stated.

Wilson who looked tired asked, "And what lesson would that be?"

"Never face an opponent when you know you won't win."

With that said he moved with even greater speed than before and his blows brought sparks on Wilson's weapon as she attempted to block his attacks. She winced sympathetically when the female hunter's silver weapon went flying into the air and he roughly kicked her back against the wall. The hunter raised his sword and struck with a swift arm.

Blaise closed her eyes when she expected but opened them to find Anderson's sword a millimeter away from Wilson's neck. He looked completely calm and energized while the blonde had sweat across her brow.

"Would anyone else like to challenge me?" he asked evenly.

No one in the room dared to blink.

Anderson put his sword in the scabbard by his side, "Here's the deal potentials, you can leave right now or I'll train you in combat. I won't go easy on you but I'll help you, understood?"

All of the potentials stayed in place and looked up at him with respect.

"Look potentials this is the one and only time I'll ever say this so listen close. Being a hunter is not fun, amusing or easy. You will lose many things and gain little. In the end, the only thing that makes things worth it is different for each individual and most don't have one."

Blaise looked at her mentor in a new light, he was different than what she had thought. Anderson had lived a hard life and had suffered more than any of them in the end. He was truly a man riddled in darkness and suffering. She could only image his true suffering, and even that was a thin imitation.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"These are truly the best days." Fleur hummed happily as they watched the sun set slowly.

Anderson shifted slightly on the picnic blanket, "Any day with a gorgeous girl is amazing."

She smiled and looked around the beautiful park they were having a picnic in. Her sweet boy...something had somehow cleared out the park for her and made a huge picnic. He was romantic, charming, and handsome a perfect combination.

"I grew up here in France, where did you grow up?" she asked him.

He smiled, "I travelled all around the world and I never stayed at one place too long."

"Wasn't that hard for you?"

"No, I never formed attachments except once."

"Was it a girl?"

"Fleur, are you jealous?"

"No, just curious."

Anderson seemed to pause for a long time before deciding to continue.

"Her name was Caroline and she seemed perfect to me."

She teased him, "You totally fell for her."

"Maybe, but she moved away." he shrugged. "At the time I thought I couldn't live."

She leaned into his shoulder, "Teenage angst I assume?"

"The worst, I'm not sure how I got over her but I did." a faraway look came to his eyes.

Fleur sighed peacefully, "Did you know that true love is more powerful than anything?"

"Oh really, how would you know that?" he smiled at her.

She shrugged, "Veela work to find true love but it can be build or born."

"Born...like soul mates?" he mused.

She nodded, "Exactly, because every person they have a perfect opposite."

"Are you my other half Ms. Delacour?" he moved closer to her.

She fell deep into his green eyed gaze, "Maybe."

Fleur gently grabbed him and brought his lips to her own. He kissed her gently and she knew that he was holding back. That was always the case with Anderson...he held back. The handsome man never showed too much of himself and she hated it. Maybe it was a sign that she needed to make a move on her own.

"Anderson, can I ask you something?" she drew away from him.

He nodded, "Of course."

"Will you go to the Veela Ball with me?" she looped her arms around his neck.

A confused look came to his face, "What's that?"

"It's where all the official Veela come together for a night but you can't bring just anyone." a blush lit her face. "You can only bring a mate that you've bedded with."

He turned pale, "Umm that's very interesting."

"I understand if you don't want to." she bit her lip nervously and looked away.

He held her gently, "I just want to take things slowly, but if we get to that point in time for the ball we should go."

"That sounds nice." she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lip.

The faraway look in his eyes showed again, "Yeah, it does."

"You're amazing." she complimented him.

He smiled, "You're definitely something."

The words were sweet, and his face was gentle. Yet, the tone of what he said threw her off. It was unsure but she quickly forgot when he gently took her hand in his. He certainly had a talent for making her forget things, but for now she'd let him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here we go.

Chapter 4

_The girl is dead and her killing was not kind. The blood trail hints at struggle on top of the cold winter snow, the vampire who got to her definitely had fun. I'm currently masquerading as a police officer because of the organization's damned rules of secrecy but these ignorant humans don't know a thing. They think it's a new serial killer, they're true but they think the male vampire is human. I know the vampire is male because he's going for pretty young girls. The scum never could quite keep their urges to themselves._

_The blonde's neck has been ripped open and bruising is evident along her body. I know some part of me should be disgusted but my humanity has been lost. The only thing I can feel is mild interest. The vampire is smarter than others even in bloodlust but he's cruel. He lulled the girl into a false sense of security near the end of her life so the amusement of killing her would be heightened. She was a virgin before her killing and I will leave it at that. Anger goes through me, if there's one thing I cannot stand it is a man who forces himself on women._

_"Natalie Cole, age 18, she was walking home from church." Officer Jackson commented._

_My hand flies as I write something down, "At first, there are no signs of struggle, the footprints in the snow aren't frantic at first."_

_"The new superstar has an idea, of course he does." another officer mocked._

_The police chief nodded at me to go on, "What do you have Anderson?"_

_"I think she knew the killer, so she didn't run instantly because she didn't feel the need to." I crouch down._

_The leader of the group nodded, "Thanks Anderson, you can go now."_

_I calmly walk off and put my police cap back on. The piece of fabric I hold in my hand was dropped by the killer. The vampire might have been good but I had something on him. Any other 'officer' would have no idea what to do. Except for me of course. A simple tracking spell would suffice, and then I could have my real fun._

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

_"My name is Officer Anderson, may I come in?" I showed my badge to the priest._

_The man looked closely at me for a few seconds before hissing and revealing his fangs, "I don't think so hunter."_

_He sprints down the hallway with his vampire speed but I'm close behind the beast. Of course, I end up with a vampire who had experience with hunters._

_"You can't run beast." I yelled as the masquerading vampire ran through the church._

_He looks back, "The hunters always think they can win."_

_"You're right, but unlike the others I __**always**__ keep my word." a cruel smile lights my face and the knife strapped to my leg comes off straight into the vampire's face._

_The creature screams in pain and I'm amused. It's practically music to my ears. _

_"A vampire masquerading as a man of god, I really hope the irony isn't lost on you." my sword gleams brightly._

_He laughs and fails to stand, "Come now hunter, we must all do what we need to survive."_

_"I was angry when I found out that you made those girls trust you before you murdered them as pretending to be a priest, but I was absolutely livid when I heard that you...forced yourselves on those innocent girls." I grab his throat and hold him against a wall. "I'm going to kill you now and it will be painful, that is a promise." _

_The vampire spits blood on my face, "I am a Nightshade, killing me is impossible."_

_"You're high and mighty now, but will you be when I rip out your fangs?" I question._

_Hesitation highlights his face and he has no time to stop me as I pry his mouth open with one hand. With the other, I grip his long fang and rip it out. His scream is absolutely bloodcurdling and the blood flows heavily from his mouth. It's almost too easy at this point when I hang him on the wall with a retractable spear._

_"Vampire fangs are highly poisonous. I always wondered if it would affect the godforsaken creature it came from." I pretend to think._

_Nightshade looks at me with fear, "Please, stop."_

_"No, you can't be killed right? That means I'll have to try extra hard." I pretend to sigh sadly before turning and piercing his stomach with his broken fang._

_The beast howls, "STOP!"_

_"Is that what those girls you killed screamed to you?" I angrily threw him on the floor._

_My sword moves too quickly for even the vampire's eyes to follow and his eye is the first to go. Things like him only reinforced my belief that these creatures were scum and I believed in justice._

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

_"You look cute as a police officer." Natalie smiled at me as we stood on the rooftop of a building across from the church the vampire had lived in. "I like the fire."_

_I don't even crack a smile as the church burns, "The Organization is getting senile if it thinks that the hunter's activities are going unnoticed."_

_"When did you get so negative?" she asks me gently._

_A frown masks my face, "You know when."_

_"I'm worried about you." she tries to touch my arm but I turn away._

_The pain is still too raw, "Don't be."_

_"Greyback's pack has killed hundreds of lives in the countryside." she informed me._

_My jaw clenches, "Noted."_

_"Please come home." she pleads._

_I turn away, "I have another assignment in Canada."_

_"Fine, be careful." she hugs me tightly and I let her._

_I gently ruffle her hair, "You too."_

_My sensitive ears pick up the noise of her leaving and I let my heartbeat steady slowly. I have no assignment in Canada but returning to Europe is the last thing I want. A forced breath leaves my mouth before I pick up the strength to sprint away from the fire. Some things are just meant to burn._

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

The nervous organization scholar tried not to twitch too much as the infamous Anderson walked in. His cold green eyes made him want to jump out a window. Too bad the headquarters were underground.

"What's your name scholar?" the hunter asked coldly.

He twitched again, "Henry Thomas, sir."

"I want you to find my file and one of Charlotte Winters." Anderson stared at the stone walls to his right.

The question is at the tip of his tongue, "I'll try my best, sir."

"Now Henry, I'm more than sure you know what I'm capable of so it'd be best if you didn't talk about this." the black haired man threatened. "If you want to keep all your organs that is."

He nodded vigorously, "Understood."

"Good, I didn't make you do a magical oath because you look more than smart enough to realize the consequences." Anderson pulled up the hood on the leather jacket he wore. "I'll be back sooner than you think."

The scholar shivered as the hunter walked away and tried his best not to pee his pants.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Blaise screamed when the mace she was twirling flew out of her hand and nearly hit the head of a scholar walking by. The scholar screamed in a higher pitch than she did and ran away quickly. God, some people just couldn't keep it together.

"Amazing weaponry skills." Anderson said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Like you could do it better."

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed a mace on the weapon wall. The handsome man twirled the spiked chain with perfect ease and took out the head of three dummies that she had laid out, all with a single hit.

""I can do better." he smirked.

She threw her hands up, "That weapon was faulty."

"Do you know the real problem?" he put the mace back.

Blaise frowned, "What?"

"You haven't found your true weapon yet so you can't use others." he crossed his arms. "Everyone in this organization can utilize different types of weapons but like in life we all have a specialty."

She replied, "Like you and swords."

"It's a combination of a gladius and spatha. A combination of the two swords that ruled the Roman empire. What you need is to find your weapon." he examined his own sword with an amused eye.

Blaise eyed the sword apprehensively, "And how many things did you kill with that thing."

"More than you can count to little potential. Let's start with this." he handed her a metal weapon.

She stared at the gun/sword hybrid, "What is that?"

"You just kind of shoot then cut the person's face off." he turned the weapon over a bit. "I actually never used this before."

Blaise raised the weapon like a gun and aimed at the torn dummy Anderson had left behind. The gun's ruins glowed with a blue light before she fired the weapon. An energy shot left the gun and started to bounce around the room with hectic energy.

"What did you just do?" he jumped out of the way of the energy shot.

She screamed, "I didn't do anything, I swear to god."

Anderson grabbed the energy and the dangerous creation vanished. God, she was bad at this weapon crap.

"So you suck at 90% of the weapons in this room but there's 10% calling your name." he looked like he was trying hard not to smile.

She glared at him, "Thanks."

"Let's just not try any weapons you can hurt people with. How about a wooden sword, or even a pool noodle.?" he suggested.

She waved the weapon threateningly at him, "I will hurt you."

"Hold that thought, I've been called in." he silenced his cell phone.

Blaise couldn't help but ask, "Where are you going?"

"Are you ready for your first organization outing?" Anderson began to strap weapons to his jeans.

Honestly, she wasn't but it wasn't like things could get any worse.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson crouched stealthily on top of the rooftop as he waited for the action to start. Blaise was trying her best to keep the same level of stealth but was failing miserably. The girl had no skills.

"Stop twitching, and crouch down." he instructed calmly.

She tilted her head, "Was this what your first outing was like?"

"Not as fun." he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Aren't you just a jar of honey?"

"So, what's your reason for hating creatures?" he suddenly grew serious.

Blaise looked at him in shock, "What makes you think I have a reason?"

"Everyone in the organization has a reason." he stated simply.

She paused for a long time before speaking, "Umm I grew up in a very wealthy family and I had every advantage growing up but at the end of the day I was being groomed to be a trophy wife. The only thing I really loved was my sister Astoria. One day I was walking home with Story when this gang of vampires started to harass us, I was never so scared in my life. I didn't know what to do so we just ran, but they caught us. They killed her in front of me and they would've killed me too if aurors in the area hadn't gotten there in time."

He patiently listened to her short story and accepted that there were probably many details that she was choosing to keep to herself. Anderson knew better than anyone that some things you just couldn't repeat.

"Every single one of us has suffered and it has twisted us all in different ways." the green eyed man said solemnly. "Wilson may seem like a carefree girl but she watched her whole family get killed by a vicious werewolf when she was just a child. We all have a story Blaise, the only thing that matters is whether you let that story define you or become a part of you."

She breathed in deeply, "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it." he muttered.

The dark haired girl smiled, "You're actually kind of sweet for a cold blooded killer."

"I am many things but nice is not one of them." he stretched a bit.

She rolled her eyes, "I forgot that you were using that Veela chick to kill off the avian hybrid race."

"I am not using her, I am aiding her to redemption." he stared at his hands intently.

She argued, "So no part of you cares for her?"

"The girl is an idealist, a dreamer really." he stared ahead.

"And you like that about her."

"I will admit that I do not despise her as I normally would but she's foolish."

"Do you have any friends?"

"...One, she's another hunter."

"But you hide things from her."

"I hide things from everyone, Blaise."

She tried, "I'm sure she cares for you."

"I am demented in many ways, I don't deserve something as human as care." he looked faraway.

Blaise put a hand on his shoulder, "You're not as bad as you think you are."

"Things are never as they seem." he took his sword out.

She sighed, "You're way too difficult."

"Whatever, the situation is a werewolf named Sergei Petrova. He is a part of the supernatural division of the Russian bratva or mafia. His rank is a midlevel officer but he has information on the werewolf packs in Europe. The goal is to get answers than kill." he briefed her.

She nodded, "Okay, what's the plan."

"You're good with hand to hand combat so I want you to jump in through the window as a distraction. I'll enter more stealthily and surprise him from behind." he pulled gauntlets on his arms with knives protruding out.

She crossed her arms, "Shouldn't I at least get one weapon."

"You'll probably end up hurting yourself more than him." he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, when do we start?"

"Now." Anderson narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him.

The huge penthouse Sergei lived in was filled only with the criminal, his wife, and child. The hulking man was yelling at the small child who looked fearful while the wife laid in the corner covered in blood from the beating the mafia member had given her. His blood started to boil and he angrily pulled his hood up.

"Hurry." he hissed.

Blaise nodded and went to the far side of the rooftop before running quickly and finally jumping. She landed perfectly through the window of the penthouse and wasted no time fighting Sergei. The werewolf was surprised but engaged in battle. They were evenly matched because of Blaise's smaller size and speed but the moon would be out soon and she wouldn't stand a chance as a beginner.

Anderson jumped through the same window that his potential had broken and kept to the shadows. He readied his sword with silver powder until he heard Blaise's pained scream. When he turned the sight of the girl crouching down cradling her arm greeted him. He had to get their fast...As Sergei prepared for a life ending hit, Anderson used all his speed to push Blaise out of the way, knowing he had no time to strike back. The knife got him straight in the chest and blood seeped quickly. He tried to look for his sword but he had dropped it in his haste.

"Anderson!" Blaise cried.

He didn't reveal any of his pain, "Run."

"No." tears began to leave her eyes.

He angrily screamed, "GO!"

"What a touching moment." Sergei mocked them.

He tried to distract the werewolf, "Leave the girl alone, getting props for killing a real hunter is much better."

"I'll tear you limb from limb, hunter." the Russian threatened.

He slowly stood, "Give me your worst, mutt."

Sergei rushed towards him and right when the wicked blade almost pierced his chest again a huge force knocked him back...it was Blaise holding his sword. The olive skinned girl used the gleaming blade to outmaneuver Sergei and push him back with perfect precision. She dodged his last attempt at life before striking his blade directly into the werewolf's heart.

Blaise ignored the dying man and rushed towards him, "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse." he whispered quietly before ripping his jacket open.

She watched in a confused manner as he lifted his undershirt off so he was shirtless. Tied to his stomach was a golden bottle that shined impossibly bright. He used his mouth to pull the stopper off and quickly downed the potion.

"Damn mutt." he spit out blood.

She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest, "I'm so sorry you almost died for me."

"Get your emotions in check, this is what we do." he gently held her.

A weak female voice called, "I will help you."

They turned to Sergei's wife and approached her slowly. She was a pretty blonde Russian woman who looked like a model but appeared tougher than she seemed. The file had informed him that her name was Nadia, she was strong. If the way she choked down her pain was any indication.

"What do you want in return?" he asked.

She whispered, "Do not hurt my child."

"Anderson, remember the rules? No creature is innocent." Blaise stated weakly.

He gently began to heal the woman, "Sometimes, the rules must be broken."

"I thought you were the greatest killer?" she asked.

He nodded, "We all have moments of stupidity, this is one of mine."

"Really?"

"Really."

_Flashback_

_"Second kill." Smith, his mentor, said simply._

_He kept his mouth shut tightly, "What do I do?"_

_"I want you to jump from where we are and slash the werewolf as you land." the older man instructed._

_His eyebrows furrowed, "We're fifty stories up."_

_"Then land safely." Smith hissed._

_He took a deep breath and jumped from the rooftop. The wind whipped at his body and he spun wildly. How was he supposed to land, much less land well? The young boy hyperventilated until he remembered what Smith said._

_"Take a deep breath and let the wind guide you or you die."_

_Smith was just the greatest mentor in the world, note sarcasm. However, he took a deep breath and stopped forcing his body. His descent became smooth and he even managed a small flip. It felt exhilarating, like nothing could touch him. Anderson...because he had "earned" the title, was his name. It didn't feel write, like he was masquerading through life. He didn't kill that vampire, and he wasn't sure if he could ever kill._

_The teenager landed on his feet but cursed himself because the pretty female werewolf was five feet ahead of him. He sprinted forward and kicked her into the nearest wall. It was all going to plan, but it wasn't his plan. Anderson had her by the neck after dragging her to the abandoned alleyway. With a single twist of his hand the girl's blood would be on him. He stared at the girl's warm brown eyes and knew that he couldn't do it. She was alive, a part of society. Who was he to disrupt her?_

_"What are you doing?" Smith asked in a threatening voice after dropping down._

_He had no answer, "I'..I'm sorry."_

_"Kill her." his mentor pointed at the girl._

_He trembled noticeably, "I can't."_

_"You did it before, do it again."_

_"She's just a normal girl, we have no right to kill her."_

_"That girl is damned!" _

_"No, she isn't."_

_"You have a place in this fucking world now, take it."_

_Tears streamed down his face, "Don't make me do this."_

_"It's easy, see?" Smith grabbed his arm and quickly stabbed the girl through her heart._

_He fell to the ground in a heap and stared at his blood covered weapon in disgust. What had he done?_

_"Make your own way back." his mentor growled and sprinted off._

_The young teenager sobbed quietly to himself as he crawled to the dying woman. He wasn't cut out to be a hunter, he just didn't have it in him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he apologized._

_The woman replied in a broken voice, "You didn't do it, it was that man."_

_"Is there anything I can do?" the green eyed boy asked._

_She ripped her necklace off, "Please give this to my sister."_

_"Maybe, you can survive if I took you to a hospital." _

_"You and I both know that won't happen, young hunter."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"The mark on the man's hand, it's the mark of the organization."_

_"I wish I could have saved you."_

_"Don't...be...you tried and that means...you..have...good...inside..you." she gasped her last words and collapsed._

_He desperately grabbed her and tried to find a pulse but she was gone. The teenager cried into her bleeding body and shook violently. What had his life become?_

_End._

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson cleaned his sword as the Russian woman talked to her small child. When he thought of his younger self, it didn't feel like they were the same person. He was so much stronger...or weaker. It was hard to tell.

"You're an enigma." Blaise said from her spot on the couch.

He refused to look at her, "I am many things."

"When you were talking about your past it made me think of what you said earlier, how being a hunter twists you. Were you talking about yourself?" she asked nervously.

The black haired man narrowed his eyes, "Maybe, back then I was a coward. Now, killing is second nature."

"Refusing to kill isn't cowardly, it's brave." she tried.

He laughed darkly, "In this world, you kill or you get killed."

His potential fell silent at that and no words passed between them until Nadia approached them.

"How will you aid me?" she asked with her head held high.

With a gloved hand he lifted a bracelet, "This is a specially crafted portkey that is untraceable. I've programmed it to your home country where you should be able to take care of yourself."

"Thank you." the blonde said honestly.

Blaise cut in, "Can you tell us what you know?"

"Sergei, led the supernatural division of the Russian mafia. He acted as a pack leader and they were loyal only to him but in recent months he started to disappear for long periods of time. Once, a strange group of men were at a dinner we attended and he talked to them for hours. I glimpsed the emblem of the Italian werewolf pack and I soon noticed the other men held different emblems. The werewolves of Europe had formed an alliance and brought in the bratva." she started.

His fists tightened, "I see."

"My former husband became more violent. Before, he only hit me occasionally but something he was taking was altering his emotions. He could not focus on anything and his blood thirst was horrible. After full moons, he came home drenched in blood that was not his. That is all I know." Nadia finished. "I'm sorry I do not have more information."

Blaise replied, "You were a great help, we hope that you're safe."

"Thank you for helping me." the blonde hugged him tightly.

He coughed uncomfortably, "It's alright."

"Sir, I will always remember you." the boy also hugged him.

The pair waved as the mother and son portkeyed away. Their peaceful companionship felt not like they were in love or simple friends but different. Like they were siblings...family.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson continued to do pull ups on the bar with no effort. He wasn't human, so all those little problems like lack of energy or strength didn't pertain to him. Sometimes he secretly wondered what it felt like to be human, because for all their idiocy they were truly happy. Most of them anyway.

"Hello Anderson." a woman's voice said from the doorway.

He didn't turn, "Natalie."

"I just got back from my mission." she moved in front of him.

He did his pull ups with greater speed, "How was it?"

"It was an incubus drug cartel in Mexico, I had to get help from a couple other hunters in the area because I'm not Superman like you." she shrugged.

He nodded, "Good for you."

"I heard you took down that bratva guy." she paced in front of him.

He could actually feel his arms starting to burn a bit, "Yes."

"I also heard that you've gotten close to your potential." she stared into his eyes.

Anderson replied, "I'm not falling in love if you're worried."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Nat crossed her arms.

He jumped off the bar, "You know I don't form attachments."

"But you did, you care for that girl like a friend. Don't you remember what happened with Charlotte? Didn't that teach you anything?"

"Don't talk about her, not even you."

"Anderson, I saw you two walk in together you're not just friends you're like family. I can see the bond that you've formed."

"Stop."

"You're only going to get hurt in the end."

"STOP!" he screamed.

Natalie looked startled, "I'm sorry."

"What am I supposed to do, drop her?" he questioned.

She apologized, "I'm sorry but I was worried about you."

"Tell me what to do." he demanded softly.

The pretty girl gently grabbed his hand, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, you're my greatest friend." he kissed her cheek.

Her smile faltered only for a second, "I'll be here with you all the way."

Anderson was glad to have at least one person in his life he could always rely on.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Blaise frowned as she followed Anderson through what looked like remnants of a burned building. Black ash and former structures was the only thing in sight. The hunter finally stopped and stuffed his hands in his suit jacket. Even if he seemed comfortable she was freezing her ass off. It was like negative degrees.

"Where are we?" she asked.

He answered, "This is the orphanage I was sent to when I was born."

"Why did you bring me here?" she crossed her arms.

He kicked a pile of burnt wood, "The place burned and I was left all alone."

"I'm sorry." she said caringly.

He showed no emotion, "Yet, it did nothing but make me stronger and less sensitive to the world."

"Maybe." she said in a noncommittal fashion.

The hunter stared as his breath showed in the freezing cold, "In light of recent events, I've decided that it's best that we go our separate ways."

"You're dropping me?" hurt just filled her.

He showed no emotion, "Your mistake almost risked my life."

"No, that's not why." she shook her head. "You're just scared."

He angrily turned, "What am I scared of?"

"Of feeling, of admitting that you're human!" she screamed at him.

Anderson screamed at equal volume, "You don't know a thing."

"You care more than you should and every time you kill it hurts you on the inside." she threw her arms up.

He spat at her, "_Stop_."

"You're just scared that once you start feeling, everything will go wrong."

"What do you know about life, princess?"

"There you go again, trying to hide who you really are."

He started to walk off, "I'm leaving."

"You're just a coward, because you can't even face yourself." she felt tears streaming down her face.

His face was livid with anger, "I kill, why would I want to look at myself?"

"And there's a glimpse of who you really are." she said bitterly.

He turned around and his voice became neutral, "Wilson and I have switched potentials, meet her at the weaponry tomorrow."

"Just like that?" her voice shook.

He quickly walked off and didn't even look back.

"You were like a brother to me." she yelled after him.

Anderson didn't turn around, if anything his step became more sure.

"One last piece of advice...don't ever form attachments." he said.

Her voice trembled, "I haven't let anyone in since my sister died but I let you!"

At that, he had nothing to say.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson thanked the maid that let him into the Delacour and was led into an elegant parlor by another maid.

"I'll go get Miss Delacour for you, sir." she looked at her feet and began to walk off.

Colette's loud voice stopped the older woman, "There's no need for that, Fleur's sleeping."

"Should I come back later?" he started to edge out.

The full Veela shook her head, "Come take a walk with me."

He obeyed her command and followed her out to the intricate winter garden. As the last time he had been at the home, the flowers were perfectly frozen in full bloomed states. The whole garden, was something of a winter wonderland.

"Fleur really likes you." Colette commented as she observed a flower.

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, I like her too."

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

He admitted, "I really needed someone to talk to and I just thought of her."

"Things haven't been normal lately." she sighed.

He felt uncomfortable but hid it well, "You're worried about the hunters."

"I am." she sat on a stone bench.

He couldn't help but put in, "Fleur doesn't seem to fear them as much as others."

"She's too innocent to have really seen the world." the French beauty smiled sadly.

He nodded, "It's nice to see someone so pure."

"The hunters are very dangerous, can you protect her?"

"I will, no matter what."

"They're killers and have no chance of redemption."

"You sound like you had a personal experience."

"I did."

_Flashback_

_"Mama, can I go ride my horse?" young Colette asked._

_Her gorgeous mother shook her head, "Sorry my flower but your father is coming soon and you don't want to miss him, do you?"_

_"Papa is coming?" the young girl jumped up excitedly._

_The regal Veela smiled, "He ended his business trip early just to see you."_

_Colette smiled and ran to the kitchen where decadent food had been prepared by the help before they left. Her kind mother had sent them out because it was Christmas, all the other families in the neighborhood kept their help through the holidays. She stole an apple tart and ate it before her mother could find her ruining her appetite. Things had been so tense, that even the little girl had noticed. Her father was always talking in low voices to her mother how she had to "be more careful" and "stop drawing attention." She didn't know the meaning of the words but the feeling was definitely bad._

_"If it isn't my princess." her father's booming voice called through and she dropped the pastry she had been eating._

_She jumped into his strong arms, "I missed you, Papa!"_

_"I did too and to show it I've brought presents." he drew a gift from his pocket as he held her._

_Colette squealed as she viewed the locket, "I love it!"_

_"If you twirl it, it's a picture of me and your mother so if you ever go off you won't miss us too much." he kissed her cheek. _

_Her mother entered as well, "You spoil her."_

_"She's her mother's daughter." her handsome father teased._

_The young girl could feel her mother about to respond when a loud noise caught their attention. The sound of glass breaking being at the forefront._

_"Papa what was that?" she looked scared._

_Her father sprinted into the living room, "Aveline, hide Colette I'll try and slow the intruder down."_

_"Who is it?" her mother looked scared._

_Lucas took out his wand, "Someone who wants to cause danger."_

_She watched her father run up the stairs with ferocious speed and her mother seemed to look for a place to hide when her father's screams reached her ears. Her mother set her on the floor gently._

_"Colette, I'm going to send a distress signal outside, I'll be right back." her mother said in a hurried voice._

_She started to cry, "Please, don't leave me."_

_"I have to, because if I don't survive I want you to." her mother without another word ran out. _

_Colette watched her mother go and felt herself shake. She desperately looked around the living room for a place to hide when she heard footsteps coming down. With no other choice, she threw herself in the closed china closet. The small crack in the closet gave her a very limited view of the living room. She saw her father stumble in with his once pristine blue shirt completely soaked in blood and sweat. Colette felt like crying out but her words were choked down with the arrival of heavier footsteps. She fell into a fetal position inside the cabinet and only saw the floor. The familiar sound of men's boot on the wooden floor made her look up with worry._

_"I didn't want to kill you mate, but if you're involved with a Veela, you deserve it." an Australian accented voice said in a friendly tone with a specific edge._

_Her father coughed, "My mother was a Veela, there is nothing wrong with their race, hunter."_

_"You're sadly mistaken, they manipulate men and the human race in general. They don't deserve to live." the man said with extreme anger._

_Lucas fell to the floor with a thud, "I'll fight you to my last breath."_

_"Don't worry, you won't have to fight long." the hunter screamed and the sound of something getting cut caught her attention._

_She threw her hand over her mouth when she saw her father lying on the floor with a knife stuck in his chest. Her beloved papa looked into her eyes one last time and gave her a comforting smile before closing his eyes._

_"Now to find the girl." the man with the red boots said with amusement._

_She heard the clack of his shoes as he searched the room. Just as he reached to open the door, her mother came rushing in._

_"Leave, hunter!" her mother screamed with tears running down her face._

_Colette stood again and looked intently through the crack in the closet. The hunter's identity was completely hidden with an elegantly designed black masquerade mask. Her mother stood with her head held high but even she could pick up on the slight tremble in her body._

_"I would say I'm sorry for killing your husband but I'm not." the hunter said cruelly and attacked her mother._

_Aveline transformed into her full Veela form and engaged in battle. The hunter's huge broadsword somehow blocked the fire and moved with sharp speed. The little girl couldn't help it when her eyes shut. She just couldn't watch. Noises of a battle went on until a sound of a loud thud caught her attention. When she peeked through, her beautiful mother laid dead on the ground. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out and even more fear took over her when the man started to approach the cabinet when the sound of heavy footsteps sounded through the house._

_"I know you're out there little Veela and I promise you won't be safe." the man said in a cruel tone and jumped out the nearest window. _

_Colette shook uncontrollably until a kind auror took her in his arms. If the young girl was sure of one thing, it was that she would never forget that night._

_End_

Harry tried to cover his emotions quickly but a look of sadness fought its way through. He tried to think of all the people affected by his kills but he simply looked away.

"I am so sorry." he said to her with loaded emotion.

She didn't fight the tears going down her face, "I never forgot that day, Anderson. I wanted you to be clear on how dangerous these hunters are. They aren't capable of changing, the only thing they do is kill."

"I see." he looked ahead.

She forced him to look at her, "Just protect her."

"I will." he promised.

Colette sighed, "I'm not sure if you can."

/ /

/ /

/ /

Anderson fought angrily with some workers around the organization but they were no match even with their training. He was only wearing a pair of black workout shorts that made some of the women a bit more distracted than others.

"What's wrong with you?" Wilson asked as she entered the room.

He ignored her and knocked out another worker with the same sheer rage he had throughout the whole battle. Before he could do the same to another, his fellow hunter blocked his arm.

"Stop, you just need to calm down." she said seriously.

Anderson looked like he was about to fight her but simply started to walk out, "I'm leaving."

Wilson didn't bother to run after him and he simply walked to his room. Others liked to decorate the plain living space but his was completely blank. Nothing in the room reflected any of his personality. It was sad in a way, that he couldn't even form an attachment to somewhere he lived. Yet, it was not a home just a space.

He tried to look through the waiting files on his desk but his mind couldn't focus. Anderson flipped his bed over and smashed through his desk. All the papers flew into the air but he ignored the sight to angrily slam his fists into the walls. After, his heavy breathing still echoed until he collapsed onto his floor strewn with paper and rubble.

"I thought I was hunting beasts, and then I became one." he said quietly to himself.

Anderson stared blankly into the wall for a few minutes before he attempted to stand and fell again. He stopped fighting himself and let the tears fall down his face. It felt so long since he last cried. In fact, it felt so long since he let himself fall into emotions. Yet, like many things he had to face them at some point. No matter how unwilling he was.

AN: Tell me what you think.


End file.
